


The Resurrection Tour

by FaleWolf



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Marik, Multi, OC, Thiefshipping, Threesome, bakura/malik/oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaleWolf/pseuds/FaleWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi and the gang meet an american rockstar who is touring in Japan as his new album is released; The Resurrection. With him, he brings an invitation to a new duelist tournament.</p><p>The Boys are Back.</p><p>or</p><p>Thiefshipping (+1), Puzzleshipping and Puppyshipping!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come!

  
  


  
**Chapter One**

The man stepped quickly through the torrent of rain hammering down on his shoulders and the hood of his cloak. Water from the growing puddles splashed away from him and up onto his jeans as he strode. He was clutching a grocery bag to his chest with American writing on it, hard to read as it shimmered and rustled, but it didn’t matter what his bag said, what laid inside of it was of the most importance.  
  
He stopped in front of a building, lifting his head so that he could read the ‘Game Shop’ sign. The rain ran in tiny rivers off the drenched hood. This was it. His white-grey eyes shimmered, then he reached and knocked on the door.  
  
A man with blond bangs, red and black hair, answered the door dressed in black and leather.  
  
“Can I help you?” He was tall, and for a moment the stranger paused, recognition passing over his features, but then he stumbled forward and fell into the arms of the man.  
  
“Ah-Hey!” the man, shorter than he, tried to balance as he pulled him inside out of the rain, “Grandpa!”  
  
“What’s this?!” His grandpa grabbed hold of the man and pulled him in, “Yugi, help me get him to the living room, then grab some towels.”  
  
“Right!” They pulled him onto the couch and he ran for the towels.  
  
Grandpa worked off the man’s shoes, tossing the John Varvatos to the floor. He pulled the bag out of his hands and worked off his hood. Electric blue hair fell free, some strands soaked to his head, others pulled back in a messy bun. His bangs were jagged like Yugi’s, hair choppy. Grandpa paused only a moment at their resemblance, then stood, “Yugi, will you get him dry, I need to run to my room for a second.”  
  
“But Grandpa!” His grandpa disappeared without another word and he turned back slowly, shoulders sagging. His eyes moved over the wet V-neck, the leather jacket, the skin-tight pants, then gave another sigh and reached for him.  
  
He jerked. His skin was icy to the touch. He needed to move quickly. Why had he been walking in the rain when it was fifteen degrees outside? He pulled at the jacket, which took the longest as it clung to the skin that was showing, then he grabbed at the sleeves of his shirt and managed to get it off. He gasped softy. The man’s chest was fit, marbled except for a long scar on his forearm and a tattoo of…it was the…  
  
He undressed him the rest of the way, ignoring every feature from then on. Why was the millennium puzzle tattooed on his chest? It was surrounded by rings of ancient Egyptian that he couldn’t read.  
  
“I found it!” His grandpa shouted, holding up a piece of newspaper.  
  
Yugi jumped, throwing the blanket over the man in surprise, though he wasn’t sure why he purposely covered up the puzzle.  
  
“I thought that I remembered his face!” He held out the newspaper, the headlines of a music article.  
  
_American Rockstar Kaliber to Hit Stops in Japan on his Resurrection Tour!_  
  
The artist pictured on stage was the same man that was lying on their couch right now.  
  
“But why is he here?”  
  
“I don’t know, Yugi. Let’s wait and try to find out. There are probably people looking for him.”  
  
Yugi sat down and stared at the article while his Grandpa warmed up a rice bag and laid it over the blanket to help warm the man up and fussed over him. He’d become a huge hit in America, his style resembling JRock, so he naturally scheduled his new tour to hit a few places in Japan. But it still didn’t make sense. Why would someone have the millennium puzzle tattooed on them, especially an American…after all of this time.  
  
He brought his hand up to his face, his breath shaking. It hadn’t been a very long time since he’d said goodbye to Atem, but it still hurt. As he had aged, he saw Atem every morning in the mirror. The first time he’d noticed it he’d sat down and cried. But all of that was over now, the Pharaoh would never return.  
  
The bell rang at the door, but then there was a rustle of clothing and bickering.  
  
“Why were we out running in the rain?!”  
  
“This shouldn’t be a surprise Joey-it was your idea!”  
  
Yugi jumped up and ran out to the shop. Joey and Tristan stood shaking water off their heads.  
  
“Hey, Yug! What’s up?,” Joey smiled at him from under his coat that was tented over him like an umbrella.  
  
“Joey here thought it was a good idea to come over and watch the tournament without asking.”  
  
Yugi laughed, raising his hands, “It’s okay, uh, but maybe a different time…we’ve…” He glanced over his shoulder into the living room.  
  
“A different time?” Joey asked, louder than necessary, then looked at Tristan and they both grabbed him and before he could stop it, they carried him into the living room.  
  
“Whoa!” Tristan stopped; Yugi’s bottom half to the ground.  
  
So much for keeping it a secret. Yugi fought free of Joey’s grip and sighed, “You okay, Tristan?”  
  
“Uh, Why is Kaliber in your house, Yugi?” He blinked.  
  
Joey took a second look, “A naked Kaliber…what happened, Yug?”  
  
“He was-“  
  
Tristan turned around and grabbed Yugi around the neck, “Wanted to keep him all to yourself huh?”  
  
“What? No! Tristan!” Yugi pulled at his arm.  
  
“Way to treat your old pals, man!”  
  
Yugi slipped free and turned around, “Tristan!” he shouted, “Listen for a second!” He looked back and forth at him and Joey, “He just knocked on the door and passed out. We’re trying to warm him up.”  
  
Joey blinked, “I wonder what happened,” he stepped closer and looked him over, “Looks rough.”  
  
“Have you seen a mirror?”  
  
“Shuddup, Tristan!” Joey help up his fist, but Tristan just laughed and sat down.  
  
Yugi shook his head. This was going to end well. He turned and grabbed the remote and sat down, flipping it over to the end of the duel monsters tournament. They’d all skipped out on this one. It had been Tea’s idea to take a break. _Every time we join a tournament something bad happens._ Even though he assured her that because the millennium items were gone it would be normal, she had refused to let them.  
  
Grandpa came back into the room to check on Kaliber, but on and off he paused to watch the final duel with them. Kaiba was in the stadium, of course, having sponsored the entire thing as usual. Even he seemed to have skipped out on this one, probably because Yugi had.  
  
Yugi’s eyes fell to the grocery bag, “Grandpa what’s this?”  
  
Grandpa Motou looked over at the bag and shrugged, “He was carrying it with him.”  
  
Yugi reached for it and unwrapped it, but all that was inside was an envelope. He turned it over, but it was completely unmarked. Something fell free, cards, each marked with different names under _Invitation to Duelists:_

  


_Joey Wheeler_  
_Kaliber Wright_  
_Mokuba Kaiba_  
_Ryou Bakura_  
_Seto Kaiba_  
_Tea Gardner_  
_Tristan Taylor_  
_Yugi Muto_


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi and the gang meet an american rockstar who is touring in Japan as his new album is released; The Resurrection. With him, he brings an invitation to a new duelist tournament.
> 
> The Boys are Back.
> 
> or
> 
> Thiefshipping (+1), Puzzleshipping and Puppyshipping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to come.

  
Yugi picked up the card with his name on it and stared at the scrawling ink. It was never good when they were invited anywhere, especially when something weird happened right before it. From the very beginning their invitations had been dangerous. He remembered the video of Pegasus and found himself looking up to make sure each of his friends was okay.  
  
“Mn…” The man sat up slowly on the couch, Tristan jumping to help him stay upright and propped a pillow behind him, “What happened?”  
  
Yugi sat down on the edge of the table, “You passed out when I answered the door. Are you feeling okay?”  
  
He frowned for a second, blinking at Yugi, then straightened and pulled his hair out, then fussed with it to get it pulled back out of his face again. The blanket fell and revealed the millennium puzzle.  
  
“Hey Yugi! Isn’t that-“ Joey pointed at it and the man jerked.  
  
“Where’s my shirt?” He looked around and sat the wet clothes in a pile, then sagged, “I don’t have anything with me to wear.”  
  
“You might fit in something I have…” Yugi frowned, “But can you tell us what’s going on? And why is the Millenium puzzle tattooed on your chest?”  
  
“Yeah, why aren’t you getting ready for your tour, Kaliber?” Tristan asked.  
  
Kaliber rubbed at his face, “I don’t have a concert until next month. I came over her early to get you all. There is going to be a duel monsters tournament in New York City. All of us have been invited, but I was asked to get you. Can you help me gather everyone?”  
  
Yugi sat back. Tea wasn’t going to be happy, but they were specifically requested, ‘Who’s hosting it?”  
  
Kaliber smiled then, “Pegasus.”  
  
“What? No way!” Joey jumped up again, “I am not doing another tournament with Pegasus. Especially not with my sister.”  
  
Kaliber waved his hand, “Pegasus has changed a lot. He said you might be hesitant, but he helped me get my start and has funded a lot of the things that I’ve needed. I caught his attention with this tattoo,” he ran his hand over it, “He said it was an item that used to belong to you, from ancient Egypt, but I just got it as a tattoo from an artist when I was visiting Egypt.  
  
Yugi stared, “What did he look like?”  
  
Kaliber shrugged, “Pegasus has asked me all of those questions too. I can’t remember his name, but he was an older guy. Bald.”  
  
Grandpa held out a cup of tea, “Here, drink up, you’ll need your energy.”  
  
Kaliber took the drink and swallowed slowly, sighing as the warmth hit him.  
  
“Kaliber!!”  
  
Miho and Tea stood at the door, hands over their mouths.  
  
“Yugi!” Why didn’t you tell me you were friends with him?” Tea hit him across the head and Miho had to grab at her.  
  
Kaliber sipped his tea, wide-eyed, but then flashed them a smiled. Miho squealed, “Can I offer you an autograph. You’re both so beautiful.”  
  
“Hey now, bud,” Tristan’s attitude shifted, “That’s my girlfriend.”  
  
“Oh shut up Tristan, it’s his autograph!” Miho and Tea held out their journals and he grinned as he signed _Kal_ with a heart that looped around the three letters.  
  
Yugi sighed, “Tea, Kaliber came to invite us all to a duel competition in New York City.”  
  
“What?!” She drew the notebook to her chest and Yugi braced for it, but then she stepped towards Kaliber, “We’d love to! We can all go, right?”  
  
“Um, Tea…” Yugi stood up, hand out awkwardly, “You said you didn’t want to get involved…”  
  
“Oh Miho! New York City!”  
  
“Purses!”  
  
“Clothes!”  
  
“Shopping!”  
  
Kal laughed, “The best cuisine!”  
  
The girls squealed again.  
  
Yugi sighed again, “Tea, Pegasus is hosting it.”  
  
Tea stopped for a moment then, glancing at him, “But he’s changed right? The last time we saw him he was very different without the millennium eye. Besides, all the magic is gone right?”  
  
Tristan snorted, Joey patting his back, “Yeah, that’s not what you said about the last one.”  
  
“Hey...” Joey looked down at the cards again, frowning, “Mai isn’t on that list. Has she been invited?”  
  
“Kaliber blinked, “You’re allowed to bring a guest duelist. Mai was on our list, as was Serenity and a number of others, but we assumed they would get to come as guests.”  
  
“It’s odd that she wasn’t on the main list,” Tea murmured.  
  
“Yeah, but she can still go, and she’ll kick their butts!” Joey made a fist and shouted.  
  
“You guys better get ready then. We’re actually supposed to meet my plane this afternoon. I’ll need you to track down some of your friends. Kaiba…well, I’ve been told I would have an easier time getting Kaiba to come if you agreed, Yugi.”  
  
Yugi laughed, “You just leave Kaiba to me. He’s stubborn that way.”  
  
Kal nodded, “I’ll trust you to get them both.”  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Kal stepped out of the Game Shop and pulled his jacket back on, wind billowing his jacket away from his form. His eyes narrowed and he turned towards the alleyway, picking up a bag as he went. He pulled out his iphone, went to contacts, and then tapped Bakura.  
  
“Is everything almost ready?”  
  
Bakura’s face appeared on the screen, “Everything is good here, Kal,” his smile sharpened, “We’ll be ready to take off when Yugi and his little friends arrive.”  
  



End file.
